


Impossible Year

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark let Jack walk out on him months ago. But when Jack walks back into his life on accident he won't let him go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Year

**Author's Note:**

> Panic at the disco!!!!! Impossible year!

Mark tugged the collar of his jacket tighter to try and avoid the cold. He moved to LA to get away from the cold not have to walk to work freezing his ass off, damn polar vortex. Finally giving up with a huff, Mark let go of the jacket and stuff his hands into his pocket. The half-Korean let out a sigh and watched as his breath swirled out of his mouth. If their weren't people around he'd pretend he was smoking. 

The walk to work seemed impossibly long today, it was already a long walk but the cold just took it all out of him. He loved the exercise but today all he wanted was to turn around go home. Home, the word made him pause. It wasn't really a home anymore was it. Not since it was empty, just him and the walls. He'd been thinking about getting a dog to add life. 

Mark pushed the thoughts away, they never did anyone any good. He was to blame anyway. He was the one who got nervous. He was the one who started to pull away. He was the one who made Jack leave. The harder Mark fought the bad memories the more they surfaced. 

These streets are the same streets they use to walk hand and hand down. The same streets that held memories of Jack tugging him around shop windows to show him things they both knew weren't that amazing. 

Mark looked at the shop he was passing. It was a small coffee shop, Mark hadn't been in it since Jack left him almost half a year ago, it felt like forever. Mark remembers coming in a year ago on his first date with Jack. He had been a sweaty nervous mess and somehow everything had went perfect. 

Something made him break the streak today, we was going into the shop. What was stopping him? A small bell alerted to the employees to another customer. Mark scanned the room, not quite sure what he was looking for. Actually, that's a lie, he was looking for Jack. Slowly approaching the counter, Mark felt like this was wrong.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" the lady behind the counter asked. She seemed nice and for some reason that made him sad. He hadn't thought this hard about Jack in months. 

God, he was a fucking fool letting Jack storm out. The memory still fresh because he had never actually thought about. But now for some reason he's replaying them all in front of the barista. 

Jack had been crying, he had been so mad, "What did I do?" he had shouted. Mark hadn't answered because he hadn't done anything. Jack slammed the door behind him and he was gone. 

"Sir?" the lady said snapping him out of his trance. He must have reflected his feelings on his face because she was looking at him with pity. 

"Sorry. Umm... let's try a mint shake? That's kinda odd. It's not coffee?"

"It's seasonal. It's green for St. Paddy's Day."

Mark left out a hallow laugh. Perfect. "Yeah I'll have one."

Mark took the cup from her when it was ready and glanced at his watch. He was late already, what was another half an hour or four, he thought taking a seat. Mark watched people come and go for a long time taking small sips of his shake. It was pretty good but the Irish part made him sad. Pathetic. 

Mark had been watching a middle aged mom with her small child when someone new came into the shop and Mark swore his heart stopped. 

"Hey, Jack!" the lady said. 

"Hey, Jane," Jack said with a small smile. Mark felt himself tense. He hadn't seen Jack for months. Not since he left him, he was still beautiful. Mark tried to figure out a way to leave without Jack spotting him. It was sorta impossible. Maybe if he kept his head down Jack wouldn't notice him. Even though red hair kinda drew attention. "How about yeh make me one of those Irish shakes?" Jack winked at the girl. 

Mark felt like he could cry. He hadn't even entertained the thought that Jack was probably happy without him. Hadn't even guessed Jack had moved on, he was probably with some nice girl now. Maybe he wanted to date that Jane. Mark felt his stomach twisting. He kept his head down and tried to breath. Jack wouldn't see him. He the was night. He the was darkness. He the was—

"Mark?"

Fuck. He was a fucking blinking beacon of attention. 

Mark snapped his head up and felt it spin as if he had just waltzed off the teacups at a fair. Jack's eyes were so blue and stunning it took his breath from him. God he wanted to disappear. "Hey, Jack?"

Jack didn't look upset to see him but he also didn't look pleased. He'll take that as win. "Mark, what the hell are yeh doing here?"

Mark felt himself gapping like a fish as he dumbly raised his half empty shake. Jack looked at it and chuckled showing his too. "Great taste."

Mark felt his insides warm, "Wanna sit?"

Jack looked suspiciously at him, "Mark I'm not sure—"

"Please?"

Jack glanced around before sitting with Mark. They feel into an uncomfortable silence. Both looking around and taking small sips of their drinks. Mark had to say something, "I'm sorr—"

"I'm sor—"

Mark laughed. "You first?"

"No no, by all means, sir. You first."

Mark felt himself smile bigger than he had in months, "Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack ran a hand through his hand and sighed, "Me too."

They lapsed back into silence, "Now what?"

Jack looked at him and started worrying his lower lip, "We can't act like all that didn't happen. That I did leave and you didn't come for me."

"I know."

"This feels like an impossible year," Jack whispered. He looked tired, "Mark we can't just get back together."

"Jack," Mark said. Jack looked at him, "how 'bout a first date?"

Jack just watched him for a second to see if he was joking. He wasn't. Slowly Jack smiled, it was small but it was there none the less. "Sure, I think we can do a first date."

"I won't mess up this time."

"I hope you won't."

"I won't."

Mark reached across the table and took Jack's hand quickly into his before giving it a light squeeze before letting go.

Mark knew he fucked up but he also knew he could fix it. He had to fix it. Last year was impossible but this would be a new start, a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know? Request?? Pax East?!?


End file.
